Awaited love
by mysteriouswriter
Summary: This is a Yolie/Cody romance R/R! (has a second chapter added)
1. Default Chapter

a/n:This is a Yolie/Cody romance.I don't own digimon yadda yadda yadda don't sue.   
  
  
  
It was a dark, silent lab. Out of nowhere a light sliced through the darkness and 5 digidestined and digimon tumbles out.  
"Wow that was a close call. I can't believe we ran out of food" exclaimed Kari as she got up slowly and dusted off.the others got up slowly as they griped and mumbled.The others left quickly together to go get some food.  
"hey Cody?" Yolie said sorta nervous about what she had planned to ask. "What is it Yolie?" Cody said in a rather unusually tense voice.  
"Wanna um...go get something to eat at my place?" she asked eager yet frightened at what he would say.  
"Um...well. ... sure I guess so"Cody exclaimed uneasily. Cody grabbed up upamon up, who was having a conversation with poromon.Yolie grabbed up poromon , but wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing. "Where we going Yolie?" Poromon asked looking up at the dazed young girl."huh? oh we are going  
to get something to eat" Yolie said half coming out of her daze.  
  
Cody and Yolie walked silently to her house the tension making them both unbearably nervous.  
They walked into a dark and empty house."I guess my parents are still out" Yolie said with a sheepish grin and a light blush. Cody walked in nervously. ~I wonder if I should tell her tonight, but wait what would she think? Does she feel the same? She is so.. beautiful and im well younger.~ Cody thought as he sighed under   
his breathe.Yolie had her negative feelings as well.~ does he think im pretty enough? will i be right for him? does he really like me? ~ Yolie showed Cody a chair and he sat down, and thanked her still thinking about how he might say what he thought in his mind How could i express my deep love for her?~  
His thoughts ran on as he realized she was starting to warm things by herself and he walked into the kitchen to help her.  
  
A few minutes later they had the table set with some warmed up leftovers.  
They sat down and made a plate that they give to the digimon, who scarfed there food down and went to   
take a nap. It was only them left nibbling at the food that sat in front of them. ~Man I don't know if i cant stand this any more it's so quiet. ~Thought Cody as he stole a look at Yolie,who was trying to think of something to say as well. After what seemed like an eternity they both got done and Cody helped her with   
the dishes."Hey Yolie you wanna um...go out on the balcony?"Codie said stareing into her deep brown eyes only for a second.~Those eyes I could loose myself in oh she is so great!~Cody thought trying not to stare into them again.Yolie looked down trying not to meet his eyes. " I'd love to "she said brushing some of the long purple strands of hair out of her face. She bit her lip and in a split second decision grabbed his hand and  
walked out with him. Cody didn't know what to think at the bold move. ~We have never gotten closer than maybe standing side by side much less held hands! ~ Cody thought as he walked with her out the sliding glass door. They looked at the sky the stars casting a brightness to the dark sky.  
  
  
Cody turned to Yolie.~ I can't hold back any more. My will power it is gone~ Cody thought.Yolie noticed that he was looking at her with such a loving look. She turned facing him their eyes met.Yolie saw what she had wanted to see in his eyes. The look of pure love and affection directed at her. As their eyes met they stared into each others eyes for only a few seconds and their lips met.Yolie didn't know how but she realizes she was kissing Cody!   
  
~Oh! i can't believe this is heppening! ~ Yolie thought as her eyes shot open.~ I never thought I would do this and i didn't even know I done it till now! ~ Cody thought as he relaxed to the kiss and closed his eyes.~Hmm this is our first kiss im gonna make it a good one~yolie thought as she pushed her tongue into Cody's  
mouth. Cody mimicked her moves not really knowing what was going on just enjoying it all. They pushed closer in a soul wrenching kiss. Their hands roaming each others bodies. Trying to memorize each and every curve. They kept going letting out the nervous frustration that had been building slowly inside them. Cody was the first to pull away. He smiled at her and took both her hands in his as he stared in her eyes. They stared into each others eyes, lost in their love for each other. Cody pulled her  
close into his arms. He wanted to keep her in his loving embrace and never release." My itoshi(itoshi my Japanese is rusty but I meant "darling"by it) I never want to let go. They sat out their for hours just holding each other for most the night.They both got up early and followed the others back to the digital world.  
" Oh,look what dropped in haha! "The Emperor retorted as he sent an unknown digimon at them.  
" Digi armor energize!" Cody and Davis said. Flamedramon and digmon went after him but were knocked down with ease.  
" You can't defeat my creation he is made of the strongest digimon parts!" the Emperor said as he laughed at their efforts. ~The Emperor yelled something what was it? NO! It scooped up Yolie and T.K.!~ Cody tried to go after them but found he was hurt too bad.T.K managed to squirm away from the grasp and hid from what Cody saw, but Yolie was taken away. " YOLIE!!! " Cody screamed before blacking out. Cody woke the next day groggy and tired. He looked around to find himself in a hospital bed with all the digidestined.They told him what happened, and he drifted back of very worried about Yolie.  



	2. Cody's Revenge Part 1

a/n:this is another part of "awaited love." I hope you enjoy!  
i don't own digimon blah blah blah  
  
CODY'S REVENGE PART 1   
  
  
Cody woke to a dark hospital room. It took him a moment to realize where he was. He immediately got ready and snuck past his parents. "I have to get to Yolie," Cody thought. He got to the first computer he could that would work and opened a gate to the digital world.   
  
Cody landed in a desert area. He looked at his digivice and saw that Yolie was nearby. "I will only check on the place and come back later with Upamon. Cody went on looking for her following her signal to a castle deep in he shadows. With determination in his eyes he walked into them hiding as best he could. He crossed every path with stealth and speed. He crossed a group of guardramon. "Careful Cody," He said to himself. He passed behind the unaware guards but near the next passageway to get away from them he kicked a pebble. The guard turned around suddenly and scanned the area.   
  
  
Cody panted as he stood firmly pressed against a wall. "That was too close I need to be more careful," he whispered to himself still trying to capture his breath. He pressed on. He got to a room pressed against the door and heard Yolie crying.  
  
Yolie cried as she pulled against her shackles. They bonded her feet and arms to a wall. "CODY!" she screamed as she threw back her sweaty lavender hair. Yolie's body went limp. She passed out from over exhausted with one thought in her mind, "where is Cody?"   
  
  
Cody heard the scream and he cringed. Feeling her hurt made him hurt  
"I'm coming Yolie, I will stop your suffering," Cody screamed in his mind.  
He forgot about his idea to only find her. Cody buster through the door. His rage made it easy to bust through even a thick door like that. Cody's eyes buldged at what he saw.........  
  
mwahhahaha you thought you'd see what he did?   
*wags finger* no way it may surprise you, it may not.  
The next one might be a songfic well please review.. 


End file.
